


Sarah Vs. The Suitcase

by Principia



Series: Sarah [14]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, F/M, Gen, Rule 63, Season/Series 04 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by *that* scene from the film "Wieners." (GIFed by darvillest; GIFs and fic available at this Tumblr post: http://principia-coh.tumblr.com/post/62781181507/sarah-vs-the-suitcase-chuck-theyre-making-the.)</p></blockquote>





	Sarah Vs. The Suitcase

**Chuck:** They're making the exchange _where_?

**General Donald Beckman:** The handoff is being made as part of the prize package for a _contest of skill_. Which is, of course, fixed. We apprehended the buyer's agent en route. You'll be posing --

**Casey:** *mumbling* ...and flexing...

_Chuck shoots Casey a "later for **you** " look._

**GDB:** ... as the agent, and after the contest is concluded, you'll be receiving the smart bullet system in his stead.

**Casey:** *mumbling* Better hope they _prize_ your _package_ , Bartowski.

_Sarah has been turning redder and redder as the mission's been described in detail, and has almost finished sliding slowly beneath the table._

**GDB:** *finally noticing Sarah* Agent Walker, is there some problem with your chair?

_Chuck and Casey look over and see Sarah's practically at nose level with the table. Casey snorts._

**Sarah:** *sitting up straight* No, no, sir.

**GDB:** Very good. You and Agent Bartowski will be on the first flight to Flagstaff.

**Chuck:** *it's not like this is the _worst_ thing he's ever been asked to do* Understood.

**GDB:** I'm bringing the agent's profile up now. Beckman out.

_The details on the agent Chuck's meant to pose as come up on the neighboring monitors as Beckman signs off._

_Sarah makes her usual speed read of the profile and yelps, jumping in her chair._

_Casey and Chuck's heads swing around sharply to see what's the matter._

**Chuck:** You okay, Sarah? Did you flash?

_Sarah's hands are over her mouth as she shakes her head a most emphatic "no."_

_Casey's eyes hit what Sarah was reacting to, and he lets out a bewildered, sympathetic grunt._

_Save the hair on his head, the buyer's agent evidently waxes from head to toe._

**Chuck:**   ** _What._**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by *that* scene from the film "Wieners." (GIFed by darvillest; GIFs and fic available at this Tumblr post: http://principia-coh.tumblr.com/post/62781181507/sarah-vs-the-suitcase-chuck-theyre-making-the.)


End file.
